


Héros de papier

by malurette



Category: Lefranc
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, Unrequited, an adult cannot reciprocate a child's feelings, fiction in fiction, precocious crush, young boy falling for an adult
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mais je voulais être ton compagnon d'aventures pour toujours, moi." dit Jeanjean à Lefranc, sans savoir encore qu'un garçon aussi jeune que lui qui s'attache autant à un monsieur adulte, ça fait jaser le monde...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Héros de papier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Duo boni adolescentuli](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342683) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Héros de papier  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Bases :** Lefranc, avec un soupçon d'Alix - vive la mise en abysme !  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Jeanjean, Jeanjean - > Lefranc ; Alix/Enak  
>  **Genre :** _schoolboy crush_  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** (doublement) propriété de Jacques Martin ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Nombre de mots :** 365

Lefranc est reparti au bout du monde, sans lui. Jeanjean se sent l’envie de bouder : ils auraient pu profiter de ses vacances pour partir ensemble ! Mais non, depuis quelque temps, Lefranc a l’air de l’éviter.  
Imbécile de Lefranc ! Ça n’est vraiment pas chic de sa part. Et leur amitié alors ?  
Pour ne pas reconnaître qu’il boude réellement, Jeanjean se console en se plongeant dans la bande dessinée. En général, les aventures des autres, à défaut de pouvoir partager celles de son ami, le passionnent toujours.

Il sourit encore en voyant Alix partir rechercher et sauver Enak quel que soit le traquenard dans lequel le jeune garçon peut aller se fourrer, et ne jamais lui en vouloir d’y être tombé. Quand ça lui est arrivé aussi, à lui, Lefranc l’a bien sûr sauvé sans faire ni une ni deux, mais il a bien vu sur son visage toute l’inquiétude qu’il a causée au grand reporter, comme un reproche silencieux. Et parfois, pas seulement silencieux, il lui est aussi arrivé de se faire gronder pour de bon.  
Comme s’il n’était déjà pas assez honteux tout seul de s’être laissé piéger…

Enfin, il ne peut pas vraiment comparer sa situation avec celles de ses bandes dessinées. Si Alix ressemble à un Lefranc qui aurait son âge à lui, Jeanjean se dit que lui-même est loin de ressembler à Enak. Pour plein de raisons. Celle qui l’ennuie le plus étant d’être si souvent ainsi séparé de son blond ami, au lieu de le suivre partout autour du monde.

Pourvu qu’il revienne vite. Avant la fin des vacances, si possible, pour qu’il ait le temps de lui raconter tout ce qu’il a à lui dire sur lui, sur sa vie et ses envies, lui montrer tout ce qui lui tient à cœur avant la rentrée…

En tirant ces plans au-dessus des planches en couleurs qu’il survole plus qu’il ne les relit vraiment, il se rend compte que les BDs, il les connaît déjà toutes par cœur, ça ne le divertit plus tant que ça, maintenant. Il aura bientôt passé l’âge pour les héros de papier, il préfèrerait avoir Lefranc auprès de lui pour de vrai.


End file.
